


The Boyfriend Tag

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Non-youtuber Dan, Tag Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AmazingPhil has his boyfriend, non-youtuber Dan, appear in a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

“Hey Guys!” Phil says to begin the video, waving to the camera. “I hope you’re all having a wonderful summer day.”  
He’s wearing a light green t-shirt with white smiley faces all over it. His fringe is black as always and his smile wonderful.  
“So, waiting by the door, is someone who most of you know.” Phil looks back, somewhere off screen, and chuckles. “For some reason, he’s a bit shy today.”  
“I’m not shy,” the voice says then laughs.  
“Then come over here so we can do this,” Phil retorts, beckoning over the other person with his hand.  
Another young man comes into the shot and sits down next to Phil. “It’s Dan, everybody!” Phil announces to the audience. Dan waves and says a timid, “Hi,” while Phil watches him.  
“What are we going to do today, Dan?”  
“The Boyfriend Tag!” Dan answers, laughing and blushing out of embarrassment.  
Phil nods in agreement and holds up his phone. “I’ve got the questions right here and what’s going to happen is I’ll ask a question then Dan will ask a question and I’ll decide if either of us wins something.”  
“What do I win?” Dan asks with a playful tone in his voice.  
“The winner,” Phil begins, “gets anything they want from the loser.”  
“Your new DS game?” Dan asks quickly. “The Pokemon one?”  
Phil shakes his head. “You won’t win.”  
“Yes, I will.”  
“No, he won’t,” Phil addresses the camera. “Let’s begin!”  
Dan is pouting and Phil notices immediately. “Okay, if you win, you can borrow my game for the week.”  
A bright smile comes on Dan’s face.  
A deep voice announces, “The Boyfriend Tag!” and the words fly across the screen. Phil applies cat whiskers to both their faces before there is another jump cut.  
“Okay. Number one,” Phil starts. “Dan, where did we meet?”  
Dan licks his lips before he begins. “Well, we met online first and then I met you in real life months later. Does online count?”  
“Well… What site was it?”  
“YouTube. I used to watch his videos all the time.”  
“You don’t anymore?”  
“God no!” Dan makes a gagging noise. “They’re awful.”  
Phil stares at Dan in mock horror before muttering, “You’re lucky I like you.”  
“You know I’m only joking. I guess my answer is really Twitter because that’s where we really started talking.”  
“One point for Dan,” Phil says as a 1 pops up on screen above Dan’s head.  
“My turn!” Dan says, grabbing Phil’s phone. “Phil, what was our first date?”  
“That’s easy,” he replies. “The day we went to the skybar and rode the Manchester Eye.”  
Dan smiles and looks at Phil. “Yeah, that was really good.” A ding goes off and Phil is awarded one point.  
There’s a jump cut and then Dan’s fixing his hair.  
“Dan, where was our first kiss and how was it?”  
Dan immediately begins giggling. “It was in your bedroom and it was so bad.”  
“Bad?” Phil asks.  
Dan is still laughing when he replies. “Yeah… Like I sneezed! Don’t you remember?”  
“Oh my God!” Phil starts chuckling too. They’re both laughing too hard to move onto the next question. Another jump cut later, Dan’s trying to catch his breath and Phil’s laying on the bed with his hand on his stomach.  
Dan says, “Babe, did you know I was the one?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mhmm,” Phil hums affirmatively.  
“Oh so sweet this one,” Dan remarks sarcastically. “Such a way with words.”  
—-  
Phil asks, “What was your first impression of me?”  
“Cool northern kid,” Dan says uneasily but laughs. “I don’t know. I kinda looked up to you so I thought you were really cool.”  
“Oh Dan!” Phil swoons.  
“Shut up you pickle!”  
No points of this round.  
—-  
Dan asks, “When did you first meet my family?”  
Phil sits up and thinks for a minute. “When you were moving into Uni the first time.”  
“They thought we were together even then.”  
“You hadn’t told them yet right?”  
“No,” Dan affirms. “Now, my mum loves you more than me.”  
“Yes!” Phil smiles.  
“Stop stealing my family members!”  
—-  
“Do we have a tradition?”  
Dan stops poking Phil’s upper arm and looks up at the camera. “Uh…The innocent one I can think of is our dinner dates. We really like getting sushi after the cinema.”  
“Do we do that every time?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I hadn’t noticed… We’re boring.”  
“Is that… Is that a spider?” Dan says watching something behind the camera.  
Phil’s eyes open wide and he says, “Oh no.”  
—-  
“My big strong boyfriend just got the spider,” Dan smiles then blows a kiss at Phil, who is standing behind the bed where they were filming. Phil gets two man points for that as noted on screen.  
“Its your turn, Dan.”  
“Right. Uh… Who said I love you first and where were we?”  
“Dan told me he loved me one night when he came over to my flat in Manchester.”  
“Yeah… where exactly?”  
Sighing, Phil says, “In my bedroom.”  
“Yeah,” Dan nods the winked at the camera. “It’s exactly what you’re thinking.”  
“Don’t tell my subscribers that. Some of them are babies.”  
“They love me.”  
—-  
“What do we argue about the most?” Phil asks poking Dan’s dimple.  
“Cereal,” the both say simultaneously.  
—-  
“Who wears the pants in the relationship?” Dan asks incredulously. “We’re a same-sex couple. We both do.”  
Phil only chuckles.  
—-  
“If I were collecting– what are you doing?” Phil asks Dan who is making faces at him.  
Dan just stops what he’s doing and lays his head on Phil’s chest.  
Phil continues, “If I were collecting anything, what would it be?”  
“Hamsters.”  
“Lions.”  
“Lion Hamsters.”  
“Lamsters.”  
“Hions.”  
—-  
“What is my favorite sports team?”  
They both fall into a fit of laughter.  
—-  
“What is my eye color?”  
“Blue. So blue I could swim in them.”  
“What if you drown?” Phil asks.  
“Then you’d be guilty of murder.”  
—-  
Dan kisses Phil on the cheek. Phil asks, “You alright?”  
“Yeah,” Dan answers.  
Phil smiles.  
—-  
“Who is my best friend?” Dan asks.  
“Uh… I don’t know.”  
“Want a hint?”  
Phil nods.  
“He’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. And he’s smart, like really smart.”  
“Hmm…”  
“And he’s one of the weirdest people I have ever met.”  
“How weird? What’s he done?”  
“He sits in front of camera and talks to people who aren’t there. Says there his philions.”  
“He sounds like a right weirdo.”  
“But I love him, you know.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“I love you too.”  
—-  
“Did I win?” Dan asks bouncing the bed. Phil hands over the game and Dan does a bit of a victory dance.  
—-  
“Today’s Draw Phil Naked is…” A drawing of Phil zooming through space on a pop-tart appears on screen. Afterwards, Phil says, “Don’t forget to like and subscribe. Leave a comment if you think Dan and I should do more videos like this. He isn’t a youtuber but you can follow him on twitter @danisnotonfire. All the links are below. I hope you guys liked The Boyfriend Tag and I will see you next week! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
